The improved container assembly system of the present invention provides a container system that allows the user to store multiple components of a formulation in separate individual containers that can be assembled easily into a single multi-compartment container which can store the multiple components separated until they are ready for use, at which time the components may be mixed to form the formulation, just prior to use. The improved container system according to the present invention may consist of two basic types of assembly units: a dispensing unit, and a cartridge unit. Each of these units is a separate container that may be assembled together readily to form a single multi-compartment container, with each of the assembly units forming a separate compartment.
It is known to store a variety of formulations for human use in the form of a dry powder which is mixed with a liquid to form a liquid formulation shortly before use. This is the case, for example, with various nutritive formulas and a variety of drugs, e.g. antibiotics. The shelf life of such mixed liquid formulations is limited, and this dictates the need to prepare it into a liquid form only shortly before use. The limited shelf life of the liquid formulation is a result of a loss of activity of an active ingredient in the formula, accelerated oxidation once in solution, etc.
A multi-compartment container assembly system that allows the user to store multiple components of a formulation in separate individually sealed containers that can be assembled into a single multi-compartment container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,959,807 and 7,083,043. The container assembly systems consist of two or more assembly units, at least one of which is a cartridge unit and the other may be another cartridge unit or a dispensing unit. These assembly units can be individually sealed so that a component of a formulation may be stored in each of the assembly units. The assembly units can then be assembled into a single multi-compartment container by joining an appropriate number of assembly units together. In other words, each of the assembly units are separate sealable containers that may be assembled together readily to form a single multi-compartment container with each of the assembly units forming a separate compartment so that the components of the formulation can be kept separated until ready to be mixed.
For example, a dispensing unit and a cartridge unit may be assembled together to form a two-compartment container assembly. And by piggy-backing one or more cartridge units to the first cartridge unit in series, additional compartments may be added. Each additional cartridge unit may contain a different component of a formulation in any predetermined quantity. Furthermore, a multi-compartment container may be assembled by connecting multiple cartridge units only without using any dispensing unit. In such embodiment, a suitable dispensing device may be attached to the top opening of the first cartridge unit, if necessary.
A dispensing unit may be a container for storing a component of a formulation with an opening at each end of the container body. The top end of the dispensing unit may be adapted and configured to engage a dispensing device such as a nozzle or a nipple of a suitable material for a baby feeding bottle, or a dosage device, etc. The bottom end of the dispensing unit may be adapted and configured to engage a cartridge unit, in order to assemble a multi-compartment container. The cartridge unit may be adapted and configured to engage the top or bottom ends of the dispensing unit.
Both ends of the dispensing unit may be sealed, so that the dispensing unit content can be protected from any contamination during storage. But because these seals must be removed in order to assemble the multi-compartment assembly and dispense the contents, the seals are preferably configured to be readily removed or broken, e.g., a breakable or peelable seal. The breakable or peelable seal may comprise a membrane, where the membrane may be a foil or a non-metallic membrane, such as a plastic or other polymer membrane, and may have a single-layer or a multi-layered laminate structure. Such membrane seal may be heat sealed along the rims of the dispensing units open ends so that it may be peeled off to engage a cartridge unit or to attach an appropriate dispensing system. The seal may further comprise a screw-on or pressure closing cap.
A cartridge unit is another container for storing another component of the formulation with an opening at each of its top and bottom ends. The top open end of the cartridge unit may be adapted and configured to sealingly engage the bottom opening of the dispensing unit forming a two-compartment container. To form a two-compartment container, the top end of the cartridge unit is inserted into the flange portion of the dispensing unit, whereby each assembly unit forms a separate compartment of the resulting container.
Within the cartridge unit is provided a sealing wall that forms a fluid-tight seal at or near the top open end of the cartridge unit, sealing the top end opening. The sealing wall is axially movable, i.e., along the longitudinal axis of the cartridge unit, between a sealed position, whereby the seal is formed, and an unsealed position, whereby the inside of the cartridge unit is in flow-communication with the dispensing unit through the top open end. The cartridge unit further may be provided with a displaceable member for axially moving the sealing wall between its sealed position and its unsealed position.
The displaceable member has the sealing wall at its top end and a sealable filling opening near its bottom open end. Additional cartridge units may be piggy-backed to the bottom end of the displaceable member, in series, to form a multi-compartment container. In this configuration, the bottom end of the displaceable member of the first cartridge unit and the top end of the second cartridge unit engage each other to form a fluid-tight seal, so that each cartridge unit may form a compartment of a multi-compartment container.
One concern with such multi-compartment container assembly systems is that the flow-communication between the cartridge unit and the dispensing unit through the top open end of the cartridge unit may not provide for sufficient contact surface between the component in the first assembly unit and the component in the second assembly unit. Thus, the two components of the formulation may not mix thoroughly or quickly. Such a problem is of particular concern where at least one of the components is a viscous, non-free flowing component, or where a powdered component does not dissolve sufficiently rapidly and sticks to its original assembly unit.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a multi-compartment container assembly system that maximizes surface area of contact between the components stored in the assembly units when the container assembly is in the unsealed position. It would be very desirable to have a cartridge unit that permits the components stored in the multi-compartment container to mix swiftly and efficiently with one another before dispensing.